


When Your Neko's in Heat

by SHSL_Sadomasochist



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Deflowering, F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, cat boy, kitten play, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Sadomasochist/pseuds/SHSL_Sadomasochist
Summary: So Komaeda's a neko, and he's in heat. And Hinata and Nanami are his owners. I think you can figure it out from there.





	When Your Neko's in Heat

The light sounds of whimpering from far off, grabbed the pair's attention. The young brunette man and the dusty pink haired girl sat up in bed, the bizarre noise confusing them. As the whimpers got louder, they also sounded more erotic. Then, there was a soft knock at their bedroom door. They realised who it was. "Come in." Hinata called. Komaeda entered the room. His cat ears twitching in the fluff of his white hair, the bell around his neck jingling as he shivered, and his tail wrapped around his bare thighs. It wasn't until Hinata and Nanami noticed his tail, that they saw he was completely naked. But to be fair, they were nude under their covers too. His pale face was flushed, and he was breathing rather heavily. "Um...what's wrong?" Nanami asked him with concern. "I...don't know. I feel...really hot...and I ache...and feel strangely wet..." he replied. "You ache and feel wet where?" Hinata further questioned him, having a feeling he knew what was going on. "U-um..." Komaeda's blush deepened at that question, as he slowly moved his hand to point behind himself. "I-in th-there..." Obviously referring to his rear entrance, Hinata discovered he was correct in his suspicions. Suddenly, Nanami jumped at the brief shriek Komaeda let out. Hinata, seeing that the shriek was let out from Komaeda's lower region perking up and twitching, explained to the others what was happening. "H-heat?" Komaeda looked at him with surprise on his face. "The fact I just...happen to have that...now of all times...what rotten luck. Well, anyway, how do...I make it...stop?" "Well..." Hinata began, "There is one way..." Komaeda, whom was laying on his front at the end of the bed, tilted his head with curiosity when Nanami pulled him closer towards her. "You wanna try it?" She cautiously asked him. "I-if it stops...this then...of course." With that, Nanami positioned herself behind him, before pressing kisses and light bites along the back of his neck. "Ah~! W-what are you-" "Shhh~" She calmly interrupted him, stroking his hair gently. "You'll enjoy it, I promise. Okay, sweetie?" The mildly curvaceous girl moved on to teasing the neko's nipples with her fingers, then with her teeth and tongue. "Uh- A-aah~ mmm~ Na-uuh~" Komaeda was purring with joy by this point. Hinata was watching this scene unfold before him, wanting more and more to join in. Nanami had clearly picked up on this fact, and moved Komaeda so that he was almost laying on his back, his legs slightly more open. Hinata saw the chance and began palming the twitching length and curling 2 fingers inside the hole displayed. This sent a shot of even intenser pleasure throughout Komaeda's body. "A-aah~! A-aaaah~ Nya-aaaa~" Fingers stroking inside of him, poking at the sensitive area within his back end, making his whole body jerk up each time the area was hit. Not only this, but the warm wetness of his teased nipples was spreading a practically overwhelming heat across his chest. That same heat was also spreading up and down his most private place. The 3 of them carried on these same motions for a short while, until Komaeda couldn't wait any longer. "I-it's not- aah~ -enough. P-please- a-aah! -Master~ I want m-more~" The wet, squelching noises from the fingers that were pounding into his backside were accompanied by some of the natural lubricant leaking onto the sheets. "I'll consider it, but only after you've received your punishment." Hinata responded. "Nya?" This statement only puzzled Komaeda. "I'm talking about the punishment you have to receive for making this mess on the bed. It's already soaked in so it's not like you can clean it. So you'll have to be punished instead." He explained. "B-but, I don't want punishment." Komaeda whimpered. "Please say I don't have to, Mistress." He turned to Nanami for help, but she just looked sympathetically at him and told him: "Sorry, but bad kitties have to be taught a lesson. It won't be that bad, okay? Come here." She pulled the begging pet onto her, gently pressing his scared face into her comforting breasts. As she knelt on the mattress, with Komaeda on his hands and knees, Hinata started to spank the small yet curved behind, the heat-induced liquid continuing to seep out. "Ah! Ah!! Ah!!!" With each smack, came more force and more shameful arousal to Komaeda. He couldn't believe that he was actually getting off on this violence upon his cheeks, it was lewd of him, so deprived, so disgusting. And these degrading thoughts of himself were not exactly helping. "Ah~!! Ah~!!! AH~!" He kept desperately crying out, he wanted total satisfaction so badly. However, he was a young neko and his owners had never actually taught him about sex before so he wasn't sure how to say what he wanted. All he could do was give in to the consuming heat and act on desire using physicality. He ended up reaching for the only other erection besides his own. Tugging desperately on it, he used his other free hand to pull his hole open wider. "Master, I want that part of you in here. Please~ I want it so badly~" He was drooling onto Nanami's pillow-like breasts as he begged to be ploughed like a slut. Hinata leaned forward, "I'm curious about something, so just be patient like a good kitty.", he commanded as he cupped the paler one's cheeks, pulling them far apart to fully reveal his back entrance. "Ah! M-master, please don't stretch them th-that far." Hinata sank his fingers into the chubbiness of the flesh he was holding, clutching them. "Does it matter? You'll be sore in-between them once I've fulfilled that filthy request of yours anyway." Komaeda's face was painted with pink blush by now. Was what he asked for filthy? He just said what the heat was telling him he wanted. But if his master told him it was, then it must be true. Even if it's not, it was bad to upset any of your owners. And if he was bad, he wouldn't get what he was so longingly craving. If he really wanted it, he'd have to behave. "I-I'm sorry for asking for something so f-filthy, Master. I promise I'll be patient." He sounded as if he was on the brink of tears. "You better behave, or you'll get something far worse than a spanking next time." He was warned. Nanami just stroked his snowy locks again and called him a good boy. Hinata kept sinking his hands in, including his nails this time. This caused Komaeda to wince and whimper in slight pain. He wanted to ask him to be more soft with him, but he didn't want to anger his master further. He didn't want him to decide not to satisfy him. He wanted the other male inside him far too much to give it up. Luckily, Nanami spoke up. "Hey, I think you're hurting him by doing that. Here, I'll keep him open for you, okay?" He moved his hands away. "Sorry, I can't help myself. He has such a cute, squeezable rear." Nanami then lightly placed her own hands upon said rear, delicately pulling them apart. Hinata ran his tongue up and down the exposed hole, changing it to circling and poking in the tinniest bit. "A-ah! A-aaah~ Haaah~! U-uuh~ N-no. D-don't t-tease there~ mmm~" He moaned shakily, which just caused Hinata to snap at him. "Are you telling me what to do?" "N-no..." "I said: Are you. Telling. Me. What. To Do?" He threateningly asked him, aggressively grabbing his throbbing penis and squeezing hard. "Aah! No, I'm not. I'm sorry, Master!" So he let go and went back to rimming the other, forcing his tongue inside the anus, dripping with saliva that coated his inner walls as Hinata greedily explored his squealing property. "Aaaah~! AAAAH~!" After he finally finished his meal, he licked around his mouth. "Who knew cum from the virgin hole of a sexually deviant kitten like you could taste so good?" Komaeda, getting tears in the corners of his eyes from how embarrassing that remark was, looked at Hinata, pleadingly. "Hm? Oh, right. Since it'll be your first time, it might hurt a bit, but not for long." He assured him, gripping his thighs to align himself with Komaeda's opening. He whispered into his ear: "I'll make sure you can't walk for weeks, my naughty fucktoy." Sending a lustful shiver down his spine, Komaeda clung to Nanami in fear of the beginning pains. She hugged him as he burried his face in her soft boobs once more. Massaging his nipples to relax him too. The next thing he knew, he had been penetrated, the minor burning sensation causing him to whimper and shed a single tear. Without any warning, the dominant one thrusted deep in and out, repeating that action at a steady pace. After the first few, the burn left and was replaced by a warm and euphoric feeling that invaded Komaeda entirely. He jolted up with a high-pitched moan, indicating that his most sensitive spot had been found. Hinata proceeded with his thrusts, hitting that same spot, again and again, his pace quickening and becoming gradually more and more violent. Komaeda was a drooling, crying, scream-moaning mess from this. He cried out wildly in a mix of moans and cat noises. "Aah! Aaaaaah~! Haaah~ mmmm~! Na-aah! Yeees~ Oh, Master~! Master~! Nyaaa~! Nyaaa-aaah~! Mistress, p-please don't mess with th-those~! It's too m-much! Ha-aaaaah~!" Nanami looked down at him. "Oh? It is? Wanna try mine then~?" "Hu-?" But before he had time to speak, she had shoved her left nipple into the boy's mouth. He looked at her with alarm, but she just smiled. "It's okay. Go ahead and suck. Shhh~ There's a good boy." He didn't quite understand but he did as she said, despite that. "Mmm~ That's it. It's alright, sweetheart." He discovered that it was actually rather comforting to suckle at her bosom. He continued to do so as he moaned and purred into her chest, getting ravished from behind. Eventually, Komaeda came onto the sweet girl he was pressed up against, following Hinata releasing inside him. "Please don't pull out, Master! I want to keep your hot cum in there." Hinata pulled out a butt plug from his draw and pushed it inside the used hole, just as he pulled himself out. "There, now you can keep it in." Komaeda, panting like crazy, smiled happily. However, this turned to concern when his eyes fell upon Nanami. "Ah! I made a mess again! I'm so sorry, please don't punish me, Master!" Nanami soothed the panicky felion by kissing him on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll just clean it up myself. No harm done." She then scraped the white stickiness off of her skin, lapping it up from her fingers and swallowing. "You didn't have to d-drink it, you know. I would have been happy to do it." Komaeda was more embarrassed than he was trying to be generous. "No, I wanted to. Although..." She let a hand wonder between the back of Komaeda's thighs and twisted the plug that was wedged in. "Nya~!" Nanami finished her sentence with a quiet giggle. "I'd love to find out what the cum from this adorable little place of yours tastes like, the next time you're in heat~"

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I'm a pervert.


End file.
